Snorkel users perpetually face breathing problems posed by water entering the snorkel tube. Water enters most snorkel tubes whenever the diver dives below the water surface. Accordingly, it is well known in the snorkel art to attempt to close the air intake opening somehow when the diver dives below the water surface. This has typically been accomplished by curving the top of the snorkel tube so that it faces the water surface, and by attaching a small cage with a floating ball therein. When the diver dives below the water surface, the ball floats into sealing engagement with the top of the snorkel tube to seal the top against water leaking in. It is further known in the art to attempt to channel water already in the tube out of the tube somehow. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,212 to Delphia discloses deflecting means disposed near an exhaust valve located along the tube for deflecting water flowing through the tube out of the tube through the exhaust valve. While such deflecting means deflects much of the water flowing through the tube out of the tube, a significant portion of the water remains in the tube to hamper the diver's breathing.